Ealdor znaczy dom
by Gizmolog
Summary: Merlin odwiedził Ealdor tylko cztery razy po tym, jak pierwszy raz go opuścił. Prompt: zdjęcie, które jest okładką tego fanfika.


**Mój siódmy fanfik na akcję „Aby do wiosny!" na Forum Mirriel. Jak wszystkie fanfiki, które napisałam na tą akcję, ten również jest napisany w taki sposób, żeby po prostu pasował do prompta i jednocześnie nie zaprzeczał kanonowi w jakiś szczególny sposób. Ale tym razem wcale nie jestem pewna. A waszym zdaniem? Merlin uważał Camelot za swój dom czy nie?**

**EALDOR ZNACZY DOM**

Merlin odwiedził Ealdor tylko cztery razy po tym, jak pierwszy raz go opuścił.

Kiedy na życzenie matki powędrował do Camelotu, był środek wiosny. Doskonale pamiętał, jak wyglądała wieś w dniu, w którym odchodził z niej na zawsze. Wszystko wkoło zieleniło się soczyście, a bez rosnący przy domu sołtysa kwitł na całego. Merlina bawił ten krzew, a raczej powód, dla którego go tam posadzono. Miał chronić wioskę ode złego, trzymać wszelką magię z dala od tego miejsca. Ale jakoś nie zdołał zapobiec narodzinom czarownika prawie bezpośrednio pod własnymi gałęźmi. I to nie byle jakiego czarownika, jak się później okazało, ale samego Emrysa, wcielonej magii, człowieka, który miał ją przywrócić w miejscu teoretycznie dla niej straconym. Obsypany białym kwieciem krzew czarnego bzu i zieleniejące pola wokół wsi były obrazami, które Merlin zabrał ze sobą do Camelotu. Oraz wizerunek domu jego matki, który zawsze nosił w sercu.

Ealdor był dziwną miejscowością, a może to dom Hunith był dziwnym domem. Bez względu na to, jak daleko w las zaszył się w dzieciństwie Merlin, nigdy nie miał problemów z powrotem do domu. Wystarczyło, że o nim pomyślał, a nogi same znajdowały właściwą drogę, zawsze i nieomylnie. To było jak czary.

Po raz pierwszy po zostaniu sługą Artura Merlin zawitał do Ealdoru późnym latem tego samego roku. Nie spodziewał się, że wróci tak szybko... za wyjątkiem okazji, kiedy miał ochotę wrócić tam natychmiast. Artur nie był najmilszym człowiekiem, jakiego Merlin poznał w swoim krótkim życiu, i często zachodził służącemu za skórę tak bardzo, że ten był gotów rzucić wszystko i wrócić do matki nie zważając na jej gniew. Ale nigdy tego nie zrobił, choć często się sobie dziwił. A potem w Camelocie zjawiła się Hunith i sprawiła, że jej syn wrócił do domu. Na krótko, ale wrócił. I to nie sam, tylko w doborowym towarzystwie dwóch dam i samego księcia sąsiedniego królestwa. Merlin był w szoku, że Artur pojechał z nim, że ryzykował gniew ojca i własne życie dla jakiejś wioski, która nawet nie leżała w granicach jego państwa. Że ryzykował wszystko dla zwykłego sługi. Ale tak właśnie było i Merlin był bardziej wdzięczny księciu niż kiedykolwiek zdołał wyrazić. Czarny bez sołtysa uginał się pod ciężarem owoców, a z pól znikały pierwsze plony, kiedy czwórka obrońców Ealdoru tam zawitała. Ten obraz Merlin zabrał ze sobą, kiedy wracał do Camelotu. Ten i oczywiście obraz domu swojej matki, jak zwykle.

Dom jego matki był prosty, skromniejszy nawet od chałup na podgrodziu w Camelocie. Nie wspominając już o zamku, w którym Merlin teraz mieszkał. Dom jego matki miał tylko jedną izbę i jedno łóżko, glinianą podłogę i liche palenisko na środku. Ale to był dom, dom Merlina i jego matki i tylko to miejsce w całym swoim długim życiu Merlin nazywał domem.

Minęły lata, zanim Merlin, teraz już pełnoletni, znowu pojawił się w Ealdorze. I ponownie towarzyszył mu Artur, tym razem król, nie książę, oraz dwie inne osoby, choć nie te same, co poprzednio. Ta wizyta trwała wyjątkowo krótko, bo ledwie zdołał się przywitać z matką, już wszyscy musieli się ratować ucieczką przed siepaczami zdrajcy Agrivaine'a. Dołączyła do nich wtedy Gwen, która zamieszkała w Ealdorze po tym, jak została wygnana z Camelotu. Była jesień, chłodna i wilgotna. W powietrzu unosiła się doskonale znana Merlinowi woń mokrego drewna bzu i jego butwiejących liści. To ciekawe, że jeden krzew, wprawdzie całkiem duży, ale tylko jeden, potrafił mieć taki wpływ na całą okolicę. Pachniał akurat mało przyjemnie, szczególnie jesienią, ale Merlin musiał mu oddać, że przydawał się we wsi. Wprawdzie nie chronił przed magią, ale swoją wonią odganiał myszy, szczury i wszelkie robactwo. W takiej wiosce jak Ealdor to było nie do przecenienia. Zapach czarnego bzu ciągnął się za Merlinem i jego towarzyszami, kiedy cała piątka w pośpiechu zostawiała wieś za sobą. Było ciemno, więc Merlin nie zabrał ze sobą żadnych obrazów z domu, nie tym razem. Ale nie musiał nawet zamykać oczu, żeby wiedzieć, jak wygląda jego rodzinna wioska jesienią, bo spędził tam wystarczająco dużo poprzednich jesieni. Podobnie jak doskonale pamiętał wygląd domu swojej matki, nawet jeśli tym razem nie mógł mu się przyjrzeć. Miał to jakby wyryte w głowie.

Instynktowne wyczucie kierunku, w którym znajdował się Ealdor, pomogło mu i tym razem, choć wcale nie tam chciał iść. Ale w grotach za wsią, których wcale nie znał za dobrze, wystarczyło, że pomyślał o domu, a wiedział, który korytarz powinien wybrać. Tylko dzięki temu nie zgubił się tam kompletnie i nawet zdołał poprowadzić pozostałych. Tylko dzięki swojemu domowi.

Jego następne odwiedziny w Ealdorze miały miejsce zimą. Całą drogę z Camelotu do domu Merlin przedzierał się przez głębokie śniegi, więc zajęło mu to znacznie więcej czasu niż zwykle. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Nigdzie się nie śpieszył. Tym razem podróżował sam i tak już miało zostać do końca jego życia. Artur, który zawsze mu towarzyszył... któremu on zawsze towarzyszył, już nie żył, nie mógł więc wybrać się do Ealdoru z Merlinem. Nie żył też Gajusz, Gwaine i wiele innych bliskich Merlinowi osób, a te, które jeszcze nie odeszły, nie potrzebowały go i nie miały go potrzebować w najbliższym czasie. Zatroszczył się o to, zanim opuścił Camelot. Dlatego mógł podróżować tak wolno, jak tylko chciał. I mógł spędzić w Ealdorze tak dużo czasu, jak tylko chciał. Co najmniej do wiosny. Ale wrócił do Camelotu jeszcze tej samej zimy, bo nic go już w domu nie trzymało. Jego matka, zmęczona samotnym życiem w ubogiej wsi, zmarła na jego rękach kilkanaście dni po jego przybyciu. Umarła spokojnie, bez bólu, bez strachu, zadowolona z tego, co osiągnęła. Zadowolona z niego. Merlin przyłapał się na tym, że jej zazdrości. Sam chciałby pożegnać się z życiem w ten sposób, obawiał się jednak, że to nieosiągalne. A w każdym razie, że nie będzie miał takiej możliwości jeszcze przez długie, długie lata. Pochował matkę na skraju lasu i na jej grobie posadził czarny bez, którego gałąź zerwał z krzewu sołtysa. Nie stanowiła dla niego problemu pora roku, głęboki śnieg i trzaskający mróz, był przecież nadwornym czarodziejem Camelotu, był Emrysem i zasadzenie głupiego krzaka w środku zimy nie mogło mu się nie udać. To nie była kwestia życia i śmierci, więc nie mogło mu się nie udać. Ten nowy czarny bez, gołą gałązkę o zielonkawej korze wystającą z zamarzniętej ziemi przysypanej grubą warstwą śniegu, zachował w pamięci, kiedy po raz ostatni opuszczał Ealdor dla Camelotu. Ją i wychłodzony dom matki, w którym nikt już nie mieszkał.

Merlin nie miał pojęcia, czy po śmierci Hunith ktoś inny zajął jej dom. Wydawało mu się niepraktyczne, żeby było inaczej, ale nie interesowało go, czy ktoś tam zamieszkał, czy skromna chatka na skraju wsi, w której się wychował i w której jego matka spędziła praktycznie całe życie, na zawsze będzie opuszczona. To już nie był jego dom, choć miał nim pozostać na wieczność.

Ostatnia wizyta Merlina w Ealdorze przypadła w środku wiosny, prawie w rocznicę dnia, kiedy opuścił dom po raz pierwszy. W trzycyfrową rocznicę, wolał nie myśleć, którą dokładnie. Trafił tam bez problemu, jak zawsze, instynktownie. Dla niego wszystkie drogi prowadziły do Ealdoru, jeśli tylko chciał się tam dostać. Nawet wtedy, kiedy wsi już praktycznie nie było. Miejsce, gdzie wcześniej znajdowały się uprawne pola i przydomowe ogródki, porósł las. Tam, gdzie kiedyś stała chata sołtysa, rosły gęste krzewy białego bzu, które akurat tego dnia pięknie kwitły, rozsiewając wokół słodki aromat i głośne brzęczenie owadów. Samego domu w ogóle nie było widać, nie zachował się nawet fragment ściany, kamień na kamieniu nie oznaczał miejsca, gdzie kiedyś stała siedziba najważniejszej osoby we wsi. Podobnie było z innymi chatami. Merlin szedł przez las i nie widział żadnych oznak tego, że w tym miejscu przed laty znajdowała się jakakolwiek wioska. Gdyby nie jego dziwne wyczucie kierunku, w jakim znajdował się jego dom, mógłby pomyśleć, że wcale nie znalazł się w Ealdorze. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy stanął przed domem swojej matki. Dom Hunith, dom jego dzieciństwa, jego dom nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, co przed wiekami. Nie miał dachu, jego ściany porastały mchy i paprocie, a przez szczeliny w glinianej podłodze jakieś uparte drzewo zdołało przebić się na światło dzienne. Wyrastało teraz dumnie między kamiennymi murami licznymi konarami sięgając prosto do nieba. To był piękny widok i Merlin był nim prawdziwie zachwycony. Nieczęsto w swoich wędrówkach natykał się na tak niepowtarzalne obrazy, dlatego potrafił je docenić. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że to był jego dom, a właściwie ruiny jego domu, że przyroda zniszczyła to, co jego matka dawno temu tak bardzo starała się ocalić. Bo choć w Ealdorze był jedyny dom, jaki Merlin znał w życiu, to minęły od tego czasu całe stulecia. Merlin zdążył przywyknąć do myśli, że na całym świecie nie istnieje już żaden budynek, który mógłby nazwać domem, do którego mógłby wracać, gdzie czekaliby na niego bliscy. Miał mnóstwo czasu, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie było mu przykro z tego powodu. Swój prawdziwy dom, niezmienny i zawsze istniejący, nosił w sercu.


End file.
